Jewelry tags are commonly used to label eyeglasses, rings, earrings, bracelets, watches and other jewelry with, for example, price, description, product number and/or bar code information. Jewelry tags come in a variety of shapes and sizes. Tags are typically labeled using direct thermal or thermal transfer printers. Direct thermal printers use a print head composed of a row of closely spaced and individually controlled heating elements and rely on a print medium that changes color when heated above a threshold temperature. Thermal transfer printers use the same type of print head employed in direct thermal machines, but place a ribbon between the print head and the medium. Heat from the print head melts components of the ribbon, which transfer to the print medium.